


Fire Emblem: Requests

by Emsomnia



Series: Fire Emblem: Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Request page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsomnia/pseuds/Emsomnia
Summary: I'm having some major writer's block at the moment
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959784
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and good day to all!

I am having terrible writer's block, so I decided to do this: create a post amongst various relationship tags that I know that I can comfortably write and open up requests!

Don't let the tags limit your requests, though, these are just the tags I have at least a little experience in writing (and even though I have never written a Chrobin fic before, I've played the game about 5 times. I love it so much)

So, if you want to request something, leave a comment and I'll see if I'm up to the task!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Dimitri x Reader: The Prince with Ageusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends time with Prince Dimitri over tea, only to find that he cannot taste anything he consumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Ouran_Honors_Student! I hope you enjoy!

You watched, struggling to stifle a laugh, as Dimitri nervously got the tea time set up. He rushed over and grabbed the tea pot, carrying it over to pour the tea, but the moment you saw that his grip was getting a little too tight, you quickly got up and carefully took the pot from him.

“Here, let me help,” You chuckled.

“Ahh, my apologies,” He nervously apologized. You wore a bright smile on your face as you poured the tea, Dimitri fidgeting as he watched you, unsure of what to do.

“You’re alright, Dimitri, I promise!” You set down the tea pot and the two of you sat down.

“So, uh… how has your day been, (Y/N)?” He asked shakily. 

“It’s been really good, Dimitri, how has yours been?” You replied, waiting for his response with anticipation.

“Oh! Uh- It’s been pleasant!” He blurted out. You laughed, reaching out your hand and grabbing his, giving it a supportive squeeze.

“Dimitri, please relax. We both finally have an opportunity to relax, let’s take advantage of it.” You slowly released his hand, continuing to give him a supportive look. He stared at you blankly, his face growing redder by the minute. When you went to take a sip of your tea, it seemed to snap him back to reality.

“A-Ah! The tea!” He exclaimed. He nearly spilled his tea as he swiftly brought it into the air and to his lips, not even bothering to blow on it before he took a sip.

“D-Dimitri, wasn’t that hot?” You asked slowly. He stared at his cup, realizing after a minute that he had burned his tongue.

“A-ah…. Yes… It appears as though it was,” He set the tea back down and appeared as though he was having an existential crisis. You stared at him for a moment before quickly taking a swig of your own tea, burning your own tongue in the process.

“(Y/N)?! Why would you do that?” Dimitri asked, rushing to get up. You laughed as you set your tea down.

“Now we’ve both burned our tongues,” You explained, grabbing a treat from the plate next to yours. You took a bite and nearly moaned from how good it was. “Dimitri, where did you get these? They’re delicious!” He slowly smiled, finally feeling as if he’s done something right during the course of your tea time.

“I asked Mercedes if she could bake them for me, actually. I went to the market and got all the ingredients, but I’m afraid she wouldn’t let me help with the actual baking segment. I owe her tremendously,” He explained to you.

“Well… my compliments to Mercedes, then, it’s delicious…. And my compliments to you for thinking of it,” You thanked before taking another bite.

“What does it taste like?” He asked, taking one.

“What do you mean?” You asked curiously as he took a bite.

“Well- I have Ageusia. I haven’t been able to taste food in years, quite frankly,” He explained. You frowned slightly, saddened by his words.

“Well… It tastes sweet,” You explained. “It's very bright, and just the slightest bit tart from the jam that’s on it. I think it’s strawberry…”

“It is,” He slowly smiled as he watched you dissect all it’s flavors, living vicariously through you. His smile brought yours back to your face, and you became hyper focused on the task now at hand.

You spent a good portion of the tea time trying the various foods he had picked out for you, spending time breaking down each treat to its slightest flavors and describing them to the young Prince.

Anytime he saw your bright eyes light up when you tasted something good, it reminded him just how much he liked you, the beating of his heart growing faster and faster just by watching you, taking in every little simple detail about you. 

You were fascinating to him, and he adored you for that.

It was only by the time you discovered that your tea had run cold, not even a semblance of warmth to it, that you realized just how long the two of you had been talking, your tea having gone forgotten. When you looked up towards the sky, you saw that the sun was far lower in the sky than when you began. 

“How long have we been sitting here…?” You quietly spoke. Dimitri paused and looked around, a nervous laugh emerging from him.

“I suppose longer than we intended,” He realized. You let out a soft laugh.

“Let’s clean up and then get dinner,” You suggested while beginning to stack the dishes.

“You want to… get dinner with me?” He asked slowly, a slight blush appearing on his face. You got out of your chair, scooping up the dishes.

“Of course I do, I like spending time with you,” You explained to the poor prince. Dimitri quickly stood up and helped clean up.

“I enjoy spending time with you as well!” A faint blush appeared on your face as you averted your gaze from him. The prince made your heart flutter almost unbearably.

You took a deep breath, a tray of food in your hands. The prince you once knew was gone… and a beast of a man had taken his place. The Beast currently resided in front of you, doing nothing but staring at the rubble before the altar in the devastated cathedral.

“I brought you food,” You finally spoke up to the beast. He did not say anything in return, ignoring you. You bit your lip, working up the courage to speak up again.

“Dimitri-”

“I heard.” His voice rang out like a growl, causing you to wince. “... And I do not care,” he ever so kindly added.

“You need to eat,” You attempted to reason, stepping closer. “We need you well fed for the battle coming up. It wouldn’t be good if you collapsed on the battlefield from not eating.”

“As I said, I do not ca-”

“Dimitri, please!” You walked around him so you could see his face. He glared down at you with his frighteningly cold eye. “It’s an important battle! Edelgard is going to be there! Isn’t she the one you want to kill so desperately?! It’s important that you’re at peak health for that battle, or else you’ll fail, or even worse, die in that battle!”

Dimitri didn’t say anything as he grabbed your face. You had to fight every urge in your body that told you to pull away, to shake or show fear. The slightest quiver appeared on your lips and he took quick note.

“You’re scared of me,” He realized. He released your face and looked at the tray of food you held in your hands. “... There was a time you weren’t.”

“You’ve changed since then,” You whimpered.

“Did I change?.... Or did my true self simply come to light?”

“Justify yourself however you want, Dimitri, but what remains is that you are not the same.”

“... There was a time you loved me,” He boldly declared. You froze. His words were true, and he weaponized the past against you. You broke eye contact and stared blankly into nothingness.

“You have nothing to say?” He asked with a hiss.

“... You loved me too…” You reminded him, your jaw stiff. “You told me so, but not with your words. You told me with how you would look in my eyes… with how you would get lost in conversation with me… with how you’d hold me… I felt loved back then…. But not anymore.” You held the tray out to him. “I was trying to be nice and reach out to you, because you clearly need help and I want to help you! I want to help you so much because I miss you! I cried for so long, mourning you after the fall of Garreg Mach- but I can see you don’t want me.”

When he didn’t go to take the tray, you grew frustrated and set it on the ground in front of him. He stared at you with his lone eye, watching your every move.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” You angrily declared. When you went to move around him, he grabbed your arm, holding you in place with his almost fantastical strength. “Let me go,” You growled.

“Eat with me,” He commanded.

“What?”

“Like we used to. Eat with me. Tell me what it tastes like,” He explained. You bit your lip for a moment, contemplating, but you decided it was in your best interest to comply with his demands. You turned back to him and let out a huff.

“As you wish.”

Dimitri let go of your arm and the two of you crouched down, the tray between you. He motioned for you to take some of the bread and eat it. With a deep breath, you took a small bite of the bread.

“... It’s bread,” was all you were able to describe it as. He took an almost violent bite of the roll, any refinement he once had gone. You continued this process of you taking a bite, describing it in a lackluster way, and then Dimitri tearing into like an animal.

When he took his final few bites of the meal, he looked down at you condescendingly.

“Happy?” he asked you. You let out a sigh.

“I am… content,” you revealed to him. “In the end… I accomplished what I came here to do.” You stood up and glanced down at him, a strange feeling beginning to bubble up in your heart. It was familiar, but yet there was something distant about it. You looked to the door, glancing away from the prince.

Your words affected him. He had gone from adamantly denying your request to complying on his terms. He was willing to change, you realized, and that’s what was most important. He was willing to change… 

“I’ll see you later,” You finally told him. “Let’s do this again tomorrow… I’ll try to be better in my descriptions for you.”

“Hmph,” He grunted.

Well…. It wasn’t a no.

If he was willing to change.... You were willing to help him.


	3. Robin x Tiki: The Two Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin seeks out Tiki's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Pholadis on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

“Where is she….” Robin mumbled to himself as he wandered the camp. He was looking for Tiki, one of three resident manaketes in camp, the other two being Nowi and her daughter from the future, Nah. Luckily, he managed to spot Nah making her way through camp with her father, Ricken.

“Hey, Nah!” Robin eagerly called out, making his way over. The young manakete looked up at him, slightly annoyed that her conversation had been interrupted.

“Do you need something, Robin?” She asked him, attempting to hide her frustration.

“Y-yeah, um, have you by any chance seen Tiki today? I’ve been looking for her all over,” He explained to her.

“Oh! I think I’ve seen her, actually!” Ricken chimed in. He pointed towards a tree in the distance. “I think she was headed that way earlier!” Robin’s eyes lit up.

“Thanks, Ricken!” He gave the young mage a pat on the shoulder as he ran off towards the tree. A smile came to his face when he could see her form appear under the tree.

“Hey, Tiki!” He called out, but she unsurprisingly didn’t react. When he reached her, she was, as he suspected, asleep. He slowly sank down next to her, putting his back to the tree to keep her company. He understood that she liked finding a nice, quiet place to sleep, but didn’t like how vulnerable of a position it would put her in when she went to spots such as these.

As she continued to sleep, his mind began to wander and think over the events of the past few years, and the mysteries of his life. Robin brows furrowed as he took off his glove and looked at his hand, the mysterious brand glaring back at him. 

The brand haunted him.

It wasn’t that it hurt him, or that people had persecuted him for it, but it was where he had seen the symbol that caused him to fret over it. Many Plegians, mainly the Grimleal, were adorned with clothing and jewelry that featured the symbol, and Robin was hyper aware of whom they worshipped. He knew, if his words were true, who his father was.

Perhaps… Perhaps Frederick was correct when he said that they shouldn’t have brought him with them. That Chrom should have left him in Yllistol after he’d been cleared.

“That brand doesn’t define you, you know,” Tiki’s voice suddenly filled the air, causing Robin to jump a bit.

“T-Tiki, when did you wake up?” He asked, attempting to compose himself a bit. Shelet out a quiet laugh.

“Just now, but I can tell you’ve been brooding for a while now,” She observed. She sat up to properly face him. “You get this little wrinkle on your face, right about here when you’ve been thinking for a while.” She poke a spot on his forehead, causing his face to grow slightly pink.

“Sorry… I came out here to talk to you, but when I found you were asleep, I didn’t just want to leave you here, so I sat down, and…. Well… I tend to brood when left to my own devices.”

“I know,” She took his hand and traced the brand on it.

“... Do you… know anything about what that is?” He asked quietly. She shook her head.

“I know what it represents… as do you, I presume, but I do not know if it is of any other significance other than what religion your family followed before you lost your memory,” She explained. Her finger stopped tracing it, her palm resting over his hand. “As I said before, this brand does not define you, Robin.”

“I know… I just… the mystery behind it- the mystery behind me! It makes me worry…” His head fell back and he looked up at the sky. “I can’t help but feel that there is something dangerous about it.”

“And maybe one day we’ll learn what it is,” She sighed. He froze when he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. Robin slowly adjusted himself to allow them to get comfortable, and his arm eventually found it’s way around her. “But as for today… We do not need to fret over it. There are greater things that need fretting over.”

“Ah, don’t remind me,” he groaned, remembering that they were actively at war with Valm.

“And don’t fret on that, for that is a problem for later,” She added, a yawn slipping out. “For now, let us rest… I’m afraid I am too tired to do anything at the moment, and require more rest.” Robin chuckled as she snuggled into him.

“I’ll be here watching over you, Tiki,” He explained.

“Thank you, Robin… I find your presence to be the most calming…”

“Because I remind you of Mar-Mar?”

“No…. Because it’s you….” Her breathing quickly slowed as she fell back asleep, and this time, Robin was trapped until she woke up. He looked back down at his hand, examining the brand. 

“Well… There are worse things in the world than this, I suppose…”

Only time would tell how wrong he would be.


	4. Mercedes and Emile: Fun in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes gets her brother to loosen up a little but.
> 
> I'm sorry its shorter- I don't know these character toooo well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by HoneyNutFemios98! I hope you enjoy!

Church bells tolled ringing the end of the service, attendants flooding out of the building out into the snowy courtyard. Emile stood still as he watched his sister finish up her prayer, the last to leave the church.

“Sorry for making you wait, Emile,” She apologized as she stood up. “Let’s get going.”

“Whatever you wish,” He sighed. Mercedes led the way out of the church, smiling as the snow began to tickle her face.

“Isn’t it wonderful, Emile? It feels fantastic out here!” She cheered, taking it all in. Her brother wasn’t as pleased with the cold weather, shivering.

“I’m not that used to the cold… Adrestia is much warmer than Faerghus,” He huffed. Mercedes frowned slightly, remembering their separation growing up. 

“Well… Let’s get out of this cold shall we? I heard there’s a nice cafe down the street,” Mercedes explained.

“Sounds nice…” Emile agreed, his eyes trailing towards the snow. Guilt panged through him the moment he saw Mercedes’s lips turn downward. He knew she enjoyed the snow- he saw her smile the moment she stepped outside.

Mercedes turned to begin leading the way, but rather than follow, Emile dipped down and formed a snowball in his hand. Taking aim, he lackadaisically tossed the snowball at her, striking her shoulder. She let out a soft yelp, surprised by the strike. When she turned around, she saw him focusing on another snowball he had made.

A determined smile came to her face and she quickly ducked down, working quickly to create her own ammo against her brother. Emile was better at working quickly to form the snowballs, but Mercedes was from the north- her snowballs were superb. They were perfect in every way, so when they struck her fraternal opponent, they stayed perfectly intact until they hit him, whereas Emile’s snowballs tended to be looser, and fell apart as they soared through the air.

Despite his stern exterior, nothing brought him greater joy in this moment more than hearing Mercedes’s joyful laughter. It was something he missed sorely when they were separated. 

After a minute or so of exchanging fire, Mercedes accidentally struck Emile’s face, causing her to burst out into a laughing fit and fall backwards into the snow. Emile brushed the snow off his face and stared at his sister as she struggled to catch her breath.

He walked up and sat down next to her. Mercedes let out a few more laughs before she finally got to where she could speak.

“I-I’m so sorry, Emile!” She apologized through her laughs. “I was aiming for your shoulder but accidentally got your face!”

“I suppose… it was humorous,” He resigned.

“You don’t understand, Emile! The expression you made just before it hit your face! It was so funny!” She began to enter another giggling fit. “You- you know the face that cats make when they get startled?! That’s exactly the face you made!”

He paused to think over it…. He couldn’t see the resemblance between him and a cat. .. But it brought her joy.

“Mercedes… You’re wet now. Why don’t we go get that coffee and warm up?” He asked, offering her a hand. She gleefully accepted his hand.

“Yes, that sounds quite nice right about now- but I think I’ll be getting tea instead!”


	5. Felix x Reader: Comfort in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds that he cannot sleep after his father dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Violets_World! I hope you enjoy!

Felix was beginning to worry you. He had lost his father during the battle and had been quiet ever since. You had tried to approach him, but he brushed you off, continuing his silence. You let him have his space, but you were ready to help at a moment’s notice.

Tonight was the night he needed your help.

Felix angrily punched his pillow as he struggled to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could only see his father. He used to be like this with his brother, and before that, his mother, and now he struggled with finding peace once more with his Father.

Frustrated, he quickly sat up, brushing his long hair from his face. He couldn't sleep. He hasn’t been able to for days- and it was starting to get to him. He rubbed the scruff of his face, thinking over his options, but there was only one solution his mind could come up with.

He didn’t want to do it- didn’t want to be a burden- but he didn’t know what else to do. He begrudgingly got up and threw on some clothes to make him semi-presentable in public. 

He trudged out of his room and started walking, eventually making his way to your door. Reluctantly, he knocked, almost hoping you would answer.

When you opened your door, shock instantly appeared on your face as you looked upon your visitor.

“Oh, Felix…” You quietly whispered. Without letting him say a word, you pulled him into your room and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t fight you, rather, he slowly wrapped his arms around you, holding on tight. You gently ran your fingers through his hair, placing a soft kiss to his temple as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“I can’t sleep,” He grumbled. You gave him a nod of your head.

“I can tell….” 

Felix pulled away from you slightly, looking down at you. You could see the pain in his eyes.

“Every time I try to sleep, all I can see is them,” He sighed. You ran cradled his face in your hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked quietly.

“Maybe tomorrow… I’m too tired to talk about it now.”

“Alright, whatever you want to do.” You leaned up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah…” You led Felix back to your bed, pulling his coat off and tossing it aside. You climbed in, opening your blanket and arms for him to climb in. Felix climbed in and wrapped his arms around you, laying on top of you as he coddled him. 

As you laid there, cuddling him, you felt him begin to shake. You felt no tears, but the shaking gave himself away.

“Felix….”

“Promise me you’ll stay alive.” You took a deep breath and got to where you could look him in the face. You could see the stress and the fear in his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon….”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if you join the dead…. Everyone in my family has died. I…. I can’t lose anyone else…”

“I promise you, I won’t die…” You reached out for his hand, your fingers lacing with his. Felix leaned in and kissed you slowly. You could still feel his worry in movements, so you gently broke away and pressed your forehead against his.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, sounding almost hurt.

“Give me a second,” You murmured quietly. You reached into your shirt and revealed a necklace to him. His brow furrowed as he watched you remove the necklace and place the charm in your hand.

“What is that?”

“This was my mother’s ring,” You explained. You placed the ring in his hand. “I want you to have it.”

“...Why?”

“I want you to have it so you’ll remember my promise to you.” You closed his finger around the ring. “I’ll never leave your side, Felix.”

“(Y/N)... I… Does this-?”

“What do you want it to mean?”

“... I want it to mean when all of this is over, you’ll come with me when I return to Fraldarius territory… and you’ll stay with me there…”

“Then that’s what it means,” You declared. You leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I love you, Felix…”

“I… love you as well…” He managed to say. You let out a laugh. Felix wasn’t one to talk about his emotions, so an admission like this was rare. Light laughter began to rise between the two of you when you realized what just happened. Now it was Felix’s turn to draw you into an embrace, cuddling you.

“Thank you,” he murmured into your hair. 

“Let’s get some sleep now,” You sighed into his chest.

“Yeah… I think I can sleep now…”

You pretended to sleep, listening to his heart, feeling his chest rise and fall until his breathing finally slowed and you could tell he finally fell asleep.

“Goodnight, Felix….”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post fics on this work, or add make new works for each fic and add them to a series?


End file.
